


Two Words

by droptheother



Series: Tłumaczenia. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Translation, based on a gifset
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Stiles jest pod prysznicem, Stilesa głos szepcze dwa słowa, które powtarzał odkąd Derek wszedł do szatni.</p><p>- Ja przepraszam, przepraszam, ja przepraszam…</p><p>TŁUMACZENIE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984604) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Tłumaczenie świetnego tekstu [mikkimouse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse), której opowiadania są na naprawdę wysokim poziomie. Polecam każde, więc jeśli lubicie czytać po angielsku - zapraszam na jej profil!  
> Taki mały przerywnik od _Broken Home_ i _Hey, Hey..._ (zwłaszcza od tego drugiego, bo na razie stoi w martwym punkcie).  
>  Mam nadzieję, że nie popełniłam żadnego większego błędu (bo jakiś na pewno popełniłam), i że będzie się przyjemnie czytało. Miłego! :*
> 
> Oparte na tych [gifach](http://sinyhale.tumblr.com/post/119400353849/im-sorry).

Derek nie wie dlaczego wchodzi do szatni. Jest późno, mecz lacrosse’a już dawno się skończył, i samo to, że nie widział, jak Stiles wychodzi, nie oznacza, że tego nie zrobił.

Nie jest nawet w środku zanim może usłyszeć dźwięk prysznica, wody rozbryzgującej się na podłodze. I tuż pod tym, głos, miękki i powtarzający, chociaż Derek nie do końca może dosłyszeć, co mówi.

Cicho przepycha się do szatni i idzie w dół rzędów, w końcu wybierając ostatnią ławkę przed prysznicami. Szafki zasłaniają mu widok, ale nie musi widzieć. Nawet pomimo smrodu stęchłego potu i środków czyszczących, poznaje zapach Stilesa. Poznałby go wszędzie.

To Stiles jest pod prysznicem, Stilesa głos szepcze dwa słowa, które powtarzał odkąd Derek wszedł do szatni.

\- Ja przepraszam, przepraszam, ja przepraszam…

Głos Stilesa załamuje się, a oddech Dereka zatrzymuje. Nie powinien tutaj być, powinien odejść, dać Stilesowi prywatność, której tak wyraźnie chce.

A jednak nie potrafi.

Nie potrafi odejść, nie kiedy pamięta tak wyraźnie klęczenie w wodzie, litanię _Przepraszam_ bijącą się w jego umyśle. Pamięta dłoń Stilesa na swoim ramieniu, ściskającą, to sugerowane _Jestem tutaj_.

To nie było wiele, nie w obliczu przejmującej fali żałoby, ale to było coś. Kotwica. Przypomnienie, że Derek nie był sam.

To przysługa, za którą mógł się teraz odwdzięczyć.

Chwyta ręcznik i czeka przy ławce aż woda się wyłączy, a potem idzie do prysznica i podaje ręcznik. Utrzymuje wzrok na szafkach, ale słyszy ostre wciągnięcie powietrza i wie, że Stiles go zobaczył.

Ręcznik został wyrwany z jego dłoni.

\- Jak długo tutaj jesteś?

Derek wzrusza ramionami.

\- Niedługo.

\- Mecz skończył się ponad godzinę temu.

\- Wiem.

\- Myślałem, że wyuczyliśmy cię twoich przerażających zwyczajów.

Mamrota Stiles, ale jego głos jest zbyt niepewny, zbyt miękki albo zbyt ostry, żeby brzmiało to na żart, który był niewątpliwie zamierzony.

\- Jest okej.

Mówi Derek.

\- Nie, nie jest – oddech Stilesa jest ostry. – Aresztują cię, jeśli wciąż będziesz czaić się po męskich szatniach. _Znowu_ , dodam.

Derek w końcu odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Stilesa, który owinął ręcznik wokół swojego pasa i patrzy na niego spod byka, rzuca wściekłe spojrzenie jakby to była swojego rodzaju obrona. Może mogłaby być, gdyby Derek nie był w stanie widzieć zaczerwienionych oczu, słyszeć szarpnięcia w każdym jego oddechu.

Nie wie co powiedzieć; czuje, jakby słowa były zaplątane pomiędzy jego umysłem a jego językiem, więc robi jedyną rzecz o jakiej pomyślał. Pokonuje odległość pomiędzy nimi i kładzie dłoń na nagim barku Stilesa. Na początku niepewnie, ale pomimo tego, że Stiles się spina, nie próbuje strząsnąć Dereka.

Derek ściska.

\- Jest okej – powtarza.

Twarz Stilesa marszczy się na ułamek sekundy, zanim wypełnia ją znowu złością.

\- Nie, nie jest – podchodzi bliżej do Dereka, jego oczy błoną. – Nie jest _okej_ , Derek, nic nie jest _okej_ , nie było _okej_ od… od… i nie możesz po prostu tu wejść i _mówić_ te bzdury, kiedy to jest _nieprawda_ , nie jest, nie--

Uderza klatkę piersiową Dereka, wystarczająco mocno, żeby bolało, ale niewystarczająco, by go poruszyć. Derek zastanawia się nad chwyceniem nadgarstka Stilesa i przytrzymaniu go, ale tego nie robi, po prostu zostaje, gdzie jest.

\- Nie jest _okej_ – Stiles wypluwa to słowo jakby było zatrute, podkreśla jego wagę kolejnym ciosem. – Nie jest okej, nie jest, nie jest, nie—

Trzeci cios ponownie uderza, ale tym razem Stiles się nie cofa. Zamiast tego spada w przód, i chociaż Derek się tego spodziewa, wciąż jest zaskoczony, kiedy Stiles ląduje ciężko na nim ze zduszonym szlochem.

Obejmuje jednym ramieniem plecy Stilesa i podnosi drugie, żeby ułożyć dłoń na karku Stilesa, trzymać go blisko.

Jedyną oznaką, że Stiles płacze, jest sposób, w jaki jego ramiona się trzęsą, i miękkie, drżące oddechy, które nabiera. Mimo wszystko, to jest głośne dla uszu Dereka, wydaje się odbijać w ciszy szatni.

Derek trzyma go mocniej, zamyka swoje oczy i pozwala Stilesowi się rozpaść. W tym momencie może być silny, żeby Stiles nie musiał być.

Nie jest pewny, jak długo tutaj stoją, ale wystarczająco długo, żeby Stiles powoli przestał się trząść.

\- Nikt nie rozumie – mówi Stiles, mokrym głosem i przytłumionym przez koszulkę Dereka.

\- Wiem – mówi Derek. – Byłem tam. Wciąż jestem, czasami.

Jest prawie pewien, że Stiles wie o pierwszej części. Nie jest do końca przekonany, czy wie o drugiej.

\- Tak?

Derek kiwa głową.

\- Wiesz, jeśli kiedykolwiek—jeśli potrzebujesz, loft jest zawsze otwarty. I nie mam na myśli tego, że masz klucz.

Ramiona Stilesa drżą ponownie, ale tym razem ze śmiechu. Odsuwa się, patrzy Derekowi w oczy. Nie wygląda tak delikatnie jak wcześniej, ale tam wciąż jest wrażliwość, która rani serce Dereka.

\- Czy jest otwarty teraz?

Pyta Stiles ostrożnie, jakby bał się odpowiedzi.

\- Oczywiście.

Stiles opada lekko, jakby spadł z niego ciężar, a kącik jego ust drży.

\- Dobrze. Świetnie. Pójdę, uh – zahaczył kciuk na swoim ramieniu – się przebrać i zadzwonić do taty, powiedzieć mu, że będę później.

Derek usiadł na ławce.

\- Poczekam.

Uśmiech Stilesa jest krótki i mały, ale jest szczery, zaczepia ręcznik ciaśniej wokół swojego pasa i idzie do szatni. Derek pozostawia swoje uszy otwarte, słuchając jak bicie serca Stilesa zanika, kiedy się oddala.

I wtedy to słyszy, dwa słowa wypowiedziane pomiędzy szafkami, wystarczająco ciche, że nigdy by ich nie usłyszał, gdyby nie był wilkołakiem.

\- _Dziękuję ci_.


End file.
